Not Just A TV Show
by athenethegoddess
Summary: What if Stargate was just a t.v. show? But when somethin happens, it becomes real? Or, at least, real-er.rnCrossover with Highlander - Rated for language and a bit of violence. WIP
1. Default Chapter

"You know, it was really great of you to sign on as a creative consultant, Adam. But some of the stuff you come up with...no one would believe it! You should be a sci-fi writer, not a language professor."  
  
Shaking his head, Greg turned and walked away.  
  
"I _was_ a science fiction writer. No one would read my stuff!" Adam Pierson shrugged, and looked around the room. "You'd be surprised what people will believe."  
  
"No, not really. I've met some people who'd swear that this," and he gestured around the set, "is totally and completely real. Its kind of creepy, the way that some people can get."  
  
"You're right, that is kinda creepy." Adam shivered. Liam stood up, and stretched, fighting back a yawn.  
  
"Well, I'm done for the night. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Almost. You go on, I'll lock up."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure. Go on, get."  
  
"Alright, already, I'm going, I'm gone! See ya tomorrow."  
  
"G'night."  
  
Liam gathered up his possessions, shoving everything in a shoulder bag, and waved as he headed out the door. Adam waved back as he went back to work.  
  
About an hour later, he stood up, stretching and standing on tip toes until he felt, and heard, his vertebrae pop. Then he walked over the windows overlooking the lower level set. Pausing, he glanced around the room. He thought it was a bit strange to be using one of the sets as a meeting room, but hey, it was big enough, had enough chairs, and the table was rather large. Whatever works, right?  
  
Glancing down, he was a bit surprised to see a figure standing in the shadows of the room. Just as he saw the figure, the Buzz hit him.  
  
An Immortal. Here.  
  
"Aw, shit. Why me?"  
  
He shrugged, and turned back to the table. Picking up his jacket from where it was draped on the back of his seat, he pulled the Ivanhoe out of the built in sheath. When he turned around, he was no longer Dr. Adam Pierson, linguists and creative consultant. He was Methos, oldest of the Immortals, and 5,000 years old.  
  
He crossed the room, and calmly walked down the stairs to the set below. As he entered the room, the man, for he could see that it was a man now, moved out of the shadows.  
  
"Don't suppose we could postpone this? Maybe take it -- somewhere else?" The man shook his head, sneering.  
  
"Didn't think so. Alright, then. Lets get this over with, I've got work to do." And the fight began.  
  
After a few minutes, Methos knew that he was better. But, after 5,000 years, he _should_ damned well be better. When Methos saw his chance, he took it. The man fell to the floor, dead. His head landed several feet away, eyes staring sightlessly. And the Quickening began. Rising out of the dead body, it sparked off of every metal object in the room.  
  
Suddenly, the energy shot directly to the mock-Stargate, the largest metal object in the room. Bolt after bolt of electricity was shot through it, and it seemed to gather there. Just as suddenly as it had gathered, it released. Straight into Methos. For just one brief moment in time, the lighting was connected to both the Stargate, and to Methos. And in that one brief moment, Something Happened.

* * *

_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a word from our sponsors: Aluminum. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, Methos wasn't where he had been. He was physically in the same place, even the same position. But he wasn't where he _had_ been.  
  
Klaxons blared, men shouted, guns went up and were cocked, aimed and ready to fire. And the thing that was only a prop, admittedly a large prop, sprang to life.  
  
That was one of the first clues that Methos had that Things Were Different Here. The second clue was when four people that he'd gotten to know over the last few weeks, nice people, all of them, walked calmly throughout what could only be the Stargate. Then the nice people that he'd come to know over the last few weeks pointed their guns at him. And was that a... staff weapon? Yep.  
  
"General? New friend?" asked the man in the lead.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. Just as you dialed in, a bolt of lightning shot out of the Stargate, and when it hit, there he was."  
  
Methos turned at the sound of the new voice. The man that Methos had known as Don Davis stared back at him from behind several marines. When he turned, it brought his sword into view, since his automatic movement on appearing had been to hide it. This caused.... Colonel O'Neill to raise his weapon just a bit more.

"Aht! Drop it! Slowly."  
  
Hands out at his sides, he slowly knelt down and placed his sword on the ramp, and slid it towards O'Neill. "Take good care of that, I'd like it back eventually."

Jack motioned for Daniel to pick it up, which he did, glancing at it curiously. His eyes widened when he realised what he was holding.  
  
"Jack, do you know what this is? Its a 14th century-"  
  
"Yeah, Daniel, some other time, ok?"  
  
"Actually, its 13th century." As Jack opened his mouth, Methos held up a hand. "Yes, I know. Answers now, history lesson later. Gotcha. As soon as I know what the hell is going on, I'll make sure you're the first to know, ok? Now, I'm guessing that those nice fellows over there with the guns are going to swarm me, and take me to the...brig, right?"  
  
At Jack's confused nod, he smiled.  
  
"Right. So, then, I'll just go over there then."

And he slowly made his way down the ramp, hands still held out, trying to look un-threatening as possible.  
  
"Wait a minute. I know you. You're Dr. Adam Pierson, aren't you?" That was Daniel.  
  
Methos stopped, and looked back at him. Muttering under his breath, he said, "I really hope that cascading thing doesn't work in this instance."

He raised his voice, and an eyebrow. "Well, in this re-incarnation I am. Dr. Jackson, I presume?"  
  
At Daniel's hesitant nod, he smirked, and shrugged mentally.

_What the hell. May as well have some fun, right?_  
  
Nodding to each person, he continued, "Dr. Major Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill, two ells, Master Teal'c, General Hammond." Noting the stunned looks on everyone's faces, he shrugged, and said "I could continue, but I fear I'm late for my tour of the brig, so if you all will excuse me, I'll just be going now."

And with that, he turned himself over to the marines, who hustled him out of the room, and down the corridor.

Once out of the room, Jack whirled on Daniel. "You know this guy?"

"Well, no. Obviously its not him. It can't be the same man..." he trailed off.

"Daniel. Focus. Why can't it be him?"

"Well, because...He's dead. I was at his funeral. He was my room mate in collage."  
  
Jack looked from Daniel to the door that the man had walked through, then back to Daniel. "So, if he's dead, who's this? And how, _how _does he know so much?"

Jack's gesture included SG1, the General, the base, and the Stargate.  
  
Sam looked up, confusion on her face.

"He said- he said he didn't know what was going on either. What if he's from a -- another dimension? An alternate world? It might explain how he knows so much about us. But how did he get _here_? The only quantum mirror that we have is in Area 51."

If possible, Sam looked even more confused.  
  
The General nodded. "Get yourselves checked out by Dr. Fraser, I'll brief you on your mission to P3X-759, and then we'll talk to our - visitor."

He glanced at his watch, and said, "Try to make it quick. Dismissed. Oh, and Daniel? Have that checked out, then put it in your office vault." He pointed at the sword that Daniel was still carrying.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the farm, Dorothy was just waking up. "And you were there, and you were there, and there's no place like home!"_


	3. Chapter 3

About 30 minutes later, SG1 was almost finished with their physical. Which, incidentally, a record for them. Jack had restrained himself immensely, and had not said one sarcastic comment to Dr. Fraser or any of her nurses. Yet another record for SG1.  
  
Daniel glanced around the empty infirmary, then looked at Teal'c.  
  
"So," he said, as nonchalantly as possible, "I'm guessing that I wasn't the only one to notice his - ah- resemblance to-"  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c interrupted him. "The resemblance is - remarkable."  
  
He paused as a nurse entered the room, noted down some information on a clipboard, then left the room. Teal'c looked at his team members, who were all looking at him, waiting for him to finish. He raised an eyebrow, and said, "Had I not known that Sho'nac's killer was dead," he paused and almost smiled, which was kind of scary, in Jack's opinion, then continued, "It would have been most unfortunate for Dr. Pierson."  
  
And the subject was abruptly dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, 5 floors up, the man that was currently an uninvited, and unexpected, guest of the United States Air Force, paced his "accommodations."  
  
Muttering to himself as he paced, he threw irritated glances at both the camera and the door. The security personnel sitting behind the monitor watched him curiously.  
  
Lt. Jasmina Logan turned to the other person on duty with her, Lt. Nick Ayers, and said, "Doesn't he kinda look like that guy that was in X-Men 2? Ya know, the soldier guy. On Stryker's side."  
  
"You know what, I was just thinking the same thing. And you're right, he does look like him. Weird."  
  
The door behind them opened, and General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill entered.

They both started to stand up, but Hammond waved them back to their seats. He nodded to the screen.  
  
"What has he been doing?"  
  
Jas looked back at the screen, and said "Pacing. A lot. Sir."

As they watched, he stopped pacing, and turned towards the door. He stood still, as if frozen, for about 30 seconds.  
  
Then, still silently muttering, he moved to the bed and threw himself onto it in a careless sprawl.  
  
"Is that all he's done? Pace?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes Sir. Until now, that's all he's done." Jas answered. Nick nodded.  
  
"Alright. We're taking him to the briefing room."

Both nodded again, then watched as Hammond and O'Neill left the room.  
  
Once they were gone, Nick turned to Jas, and said, "Wasn't he on The Sentinel or something?" Jas just shrugged.

* * *

_And we're off to see the wizzard...er...Briefing Room_


	4. Chapter 4

When General Hammond and Jack entered the room, Adam was still sprawled across the bed, having not moved since he got there.  
  
From the other side of the bars, Adam looked up from his contemplation of the bunk above him.  
  
"General, Colonel, nice of you to visit." he cocked an eyebrow at them, staying in his prone position. "So, how long until I start melting?"  
  
The two Air Force men exchanged glances, then General Hammond stepped forwards.  
  
"You know about the entropic cascade failure?"  
  
Adams shrugged, and sat up. He smiled lopsidedly. "Not in so many technical terms, but I've got the general idea."  
  
General Hammond nodded. Jack smirked, because he felt the same way sometimes. "Well, Dr. Jackson apparently knew...you in this universe, and has assured me that you're in no danger of.....melting, as you put it."  
  
Adam looked surprised. He said "So, I'm dead. Never would have thought of that." He stared off into space for a few seconds, as Hammond and Jack watched curiously.  
  
"Maybe.." Adam said quietly, probably talking to himself.

"Maybe things are different here...of maybe they're not. Dead. Who'd have thought." he shook his head.

"Or am I?" That was said so quietly that the General obviously didn't hear it. But Jack did.  
  
_What's THAT supposed to mean, I wonder? Note to self: Find out._  
  
Adam shook his head, and came back to the present conversation. He could tell from the look on Jack's face that he'd heard that comment, and that he was wondering what it meant.

Adam wondered how much he should tell these people. Obviously about the being from a different reality, probably about the show, how else would he know so much about them? But what about his Immortality? Should he tell them? Or not?  
  
Once more, Adam glanced between the General, and Jack. "So. I'm guessing that you've got lots of questions. I've got a few of my own. Now, the question of the moment is..Do we stay here, or go to the briefing room, where I'm sure we'll all be _much_ more comfortable?"  
  
"We're taking you up to the briefing room, if that's ok with _you_." Jack said sarcastically.

Mentally, Adam shook his head. _You'll never win in a sarcasm contest, Jack. Especially with me._

Adam stood up, and stretched. "By all means. That's where this all started anyhow." he muttered to himself.

"What do you mean, where it started? You've been here before?" the General wanted to know.  
  
Adam smiled again, and said, "In a manner of speaking, yes, I've been here before. I promise, I'll explain everything. Not sure if you'll believe me, but I'll try."  
  
"There's very little that I won't believe anymore, son." the General said.  
  
Jack unlocked the cell door, and Adam walked through.  
  
He smirked at Jack, and said, "There are some things that are stranger then space aliens and large mettle rings." He gestured dismissively, "But you're not here to tell me your story, you're here to hear mine. Lead on, gentlemen, I'm sure they're waiting with baited breath. We wouldn't want them to turn blue."  
  
General Hammond led the way out of the room, followed by Adam, then Jack. As they walked down the hall towards the elevator, Adam quipped "Love what you've done with the place. Quite -- cheerful."  
  
Hammond and Jack just rolled their eyes, having heard that joke from every visiting dignitary and politician in the last 5 years.  
  
They reached the elevator, and Jack swiped his security card, and they waited for it to appear. When it did, they all got on, and Hammond swiped _his_ security card, and pushed 27. They waited while the numbers went slowly past. Then the waited for the elevator to stop, and the doors to open.  
  
Once they _finally_ reached level 27, the doors opened, General Hammond got of first, and led the way to the briefing room.

As they stepped off the elevator, Adam was hit by a low-level buzz, instantly creating a headache, that seemed to be coming from the room that the Stargate was in. He frowned, and glanced towards the source of the headache.  
  
_Hope that goes away, if I'm going to be stuck here for any length of time. Wonder if it gives anyone else a headache, or if its just an Immortal thing.  
_  
When they entered, Sam leapt to her feet, then sat down when Hammond waved her back to her seat. Adam wasn't surprised to see Daniel and Teal'c there also.

He also wasn't surprised to see two SF's standing by the doorway.  
  
Teal'c was sitting by Sam, and Daniel was across from him. Jack sat down by Daniel, and the General sat at the head of the table, leaving the other end open for Adam to sit at. He shrugged, and sat down.  
  
Adam glanced at the seat he was sitting in, the snorted quietly.  
  
_Same spot he'd been sitting in when this whole damned thing started. How ironic._  
  
Jack looked at him, quirking an eyebrow (something he'd learned from Teal'c, no doubt) in question.  
  
"Different reality, same furniture." He chuckled quietly at that.  
  
Hammond cleared his throat, and Adam looked down the table at him. Adam smiled his "I'm harmless" smile at him, and said, "Answers now, right?"  
  
Hammond nodded. "We'd appreciate it."  
  
Adam nodded too. "So, I'm guessing that you've guessed that I'm from a different reality, right?" Sam nodded, and said, "That was our best idea, yes. But we've got no idea how you got here. There wasn't a quantum mirror anywhere in the Gateroom."  
  
"On that topic, you're guess is as good as mine." He shook his head. "What am I thinking! Your guess is more then likely _better_ than mine, considering your background. I can tell you, and I'm sure I can find a few who'd agree, I'm not a rocket science. And I'm _definitely_ not an astrophysicist."  
  
Quiet chuckles met that statement, and a small smile from Sam. Adam sobered slightly. He looked at Daniel. "So. Entropic cascade failure, hunh. Sounds painful. And you're _sure_ I'm not gonna pull a Wicked Witch of the West, right?"  
  
No one but Jack got it. He started laughing. Daniel glanced back and forth between them, then said "Hunh?" But that only set Jack off more. Adam just smiled, and shook his head. SG1 and General Hammond just watched Jack until he subsided.  
  
"He asked earlier if he was gonna start melting, Daniel. Ya know, wicked witch, 'I'm melting, I'm melting.' Ahh, guess ya had to be there."  
  
The confusion cleared from Daniel's face. "Ah. I see. And yes, I'm pretty sure that you're not going to...melt. The Dr. Pierson I knew died around 10 years ago."  
  
"How sure are you that he's dead?"Adam smiled, and it wasn't a nice smile. "If he's anything like me, then I'm sure he'd be a bit hard to kill."

Jack looked at him sharply, wondering what that meant.

_I wonder a lot about this man, don't I. I'll bet he's doing that on purpose.  
_  
Adam looked at Jack for a moment, then he looked down at the table in front of him. He rubbed a finger across a mark in the table. "Tell me," he said abruptly, "how did he -- how did I die?"  
  
Daniel looked surprised. "Well..um. Duncan told me that you were attacked by some escaped mental patient named -"  
  
Adam went pale. "Kronos." Daniel shook his head. "No, Duncan said it was a man named was Melvin Koren."  
  
Adam waved that away. "Same man, different names." He was still pale, but was slowly gaining some color again.  
  
"You said Duncan. Macleod?" Daniel nodded.  
  
"Yes. I couldn't make it to your funeral, I was looking for Nick at the time, but he and Ritchie made sure-" he broke off when Adam paled even more.  
  
"Ritchie? He's alive?" Adam leaned back in his chair, and stared at Daniel in dazed shock. Daniel nodded, and watched Adam nervously, wondering if the information was overloading him.  
  
Adam stood up and walked to the window overlooking the Gateroom, and leaned against the railing. He stood there and waited for the lightheadedness to pass. He turned to face the room, but kept his eyes closed for a minute. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and slowly shook his head. The last few minutes had escalated the pain in his head.  
  
"What happened to Kronos after I was - after he killed me?" he glanced up at Daniel.  
  
Daniel looked down at his hands, then back up at Adam. "Duncan said that after you were killed, Koren - er, Kronos, whoever, went after him next. Well, he was after Ritchie, but he found Duncan first. Um..apparently he attacked Duncan with one of the swords on the wall, you know the ones that I mean?"  
  
Adam nodded. Daniel continued, "Um..Duncan apparently fought back, and I guess Duncan was better at fencing."  
  
Adam snorted. "You could say that. He almost beat me a few times." He slumped in relief. "So, Kronos is dead. Thank Gods." He blew out a breath, and straitened. He moved back to his seat, and sat back down. He glanced around the table, and said, "Ok. Now I'll answer your questions." He glanced down at his hands. "The ones that I can, that is."  
  
Jack leaned forward quickly. "First of all. Fencing? Swords? Excuse me while I say 'HUNH?"  
  
Adam laughed. "Well, in my reality, Duncan's an antique dealer, and we're both trained in fencing. I'm better than he is. I'm guessing that Duncan's an antique dealer here, too?" Daniel nodded. "That's why he's got swords on his walls. Most are from the 16th century forward."  
  
"Ok, that explains a few things. Next question. Who, exactly, are you, and how do you know so much about the Stargate program?"  
  
"Ah. Figured you'd go for the jugular next. Who am I. Good question, Jack. Lets see. This might take a bit. You see, one question involves the other. And I can't answer the first, without answering the second. Well, I can answer some of the first. My name, as Dr. Jackson pointed out, is Dr. Adam Pierson, and I'm a history professor. And archaeologist, and anthropologist, and linguist, etc."  
  
Jack and Hammond exchanged a look. Hammond leaned forwards, and asked, "Exactly how old are you, son?"  
  
Adam snickered quietly. "Older than I look." He saw the frustrated look on Jack's face, and shrugged. "Sorry, Colonel, I'm not being frustrating on purpose. Its merely difficult to explain. And its not that I don't trust everyone in this room. Its the people _outside_ the room that I don't particularly trust. Especially a man named Kinsey."  
  
Jack nodded slowly. "You know about him, hunh."  
  
Adam cocked his head sideways, and nodded. "I know about him. I think I might know more than you do. But don't worry. He'll get his." He glanced around the room, and winked conspiratorially. "Not yet. But soon. Don't worry about him."

* * *

_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a few words from our sponsor: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! We now return you to your original broadcast. Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

Glances were exchanged throughout the room.

Jack looked positively thrilled, as if it were suddenly Christmas morning, and he'd been told that he got the pony he'd always wanted.

The General looked less so. "What, exactly, do you mean, son?"

Adam smiled, and sat back. "Can't tell you. It would be against the Prime Directive."

Teal'c spoke up for the first time. "The Prime Directive is to prevent an advanced people from disturbing a less advanced civilization."

Adam raised an eyebrow, something he'd mastered sometime around the age of 1,300.

"And the difference here is....what again?" Teal'c leaned forward and did the eyebrow thing as well.

He said, "Are you implying that you have more wisdom and knowledge, and that you are more advanced than we are?"  
  
Adam smiled, as the rest of SG1 and Hammond watched the verbal ball bounce back and forth between them.  
  
"More wisdom? Debatable. More knowledge? Undeniably." he smirked. "More advanced? Well. I know a few people who'd swear before a judge that I'm stuck in the 18th century, so, again, debatable."  
  
Teal'c tilted his head to the side. "You claim more knowledge than us, yet you do not claim more wisdom. Why?"  
  
"Wisdom does not come with knowledge, Teal'c. They're completely separate packages."  
  
Teal'c nodded, as if he knew that all along. Which he probably did.  
  
Jack leaned forward suddenly. "You said something earlier. You said "So I'm dead. Or am I?" Care to explain that?"  
  
Adam glanced sharply at Jack. "You caught that, did you. Very good Colonel. Part of what I'm trying to explain, but I'm getting there."  
  
He glanced irritably out the window, at the Stargate. "Does that thing give anyone else a headache?"  
  
Daniel looked up, supprise etched on his face. "Actually, I get one if I'm around it for more than 30 minutes. We just found out that it has been giving me the migrains that I get. We think its some type of allergic-" Adam cut him off.  
  
"It's not an allergic responce. I don't have any allergies. Hold still for a moment, let me just - " And he reached out at barely touched Daniel's arm.  
  
Adam drew his hand back, as if stung. "Damn." he muttered. "Figures. Why me, I ask. That's all I want to know. Why me?"

Seeing the glaring looks that SG1 was aiming his way, he held up a hand, and said "I'll explain" at the same time that Jack mimicked him.  
  
Adam glared at Jack for a minute, then smirked and shrugged. "Ok, ok, ok. Here goes."  
  
He settled back, and began his story.  
  
"You see, in my reality, I work in a small, well, not really small, kinda middle- nevermind. A small-to-middle sized television studio. I'm a creative consultant. On a science fiction show. Its a very good show, the longest running sci-fi show that _isn't_ a Trekkie show." he paused.

"It's filmed in BC, and has won several of Canada's versions of the Emmys. It's even based on a movie. All good and well, I'm sure you're thinking, but what's that got to do with how I'm here, right? Right. Well, anyway. It's not what I do that's important, its what the show's about, right? You see, the show is called Stargate: SG1, and its about these few brave individuals-" And that's as far as he got before they erupted.  
  
"What do you mean, its a SHOW?" Jack

"The public KNOWS? HOW? WHEN?" Hammond

"What about the Gou'ld?" Sam

"Indeed?" Teal'c, who else.

_Silence, then...wiat for it, wait for it..._

"So, you mean, this isn't real in your reality?" Daniel, who finally got it. And stopped the rest in their tracks.  
  
"Nicely done, Daniel. You catch on quite quickly. Yes, in my world, none of you exist. You're all characters in a television show. None of this" and he gestured to the Stargate, the base, and everything included, "is real."  
  
Adam watched their stunned amazement with amusement. The looks on the SF's in particular were quite funny.  
  
"Stargate: SG1 airs on Monday, with 4 shows, starting at 4 pm and going to 8 pm; Tuesdays, Wednsdays, and Thursdays at 4, also all re-runs. And a new episode every Friday at 6 pm, repeated at 8 pm. All on the Sci-Fi Network."  
  
Everyone was shocked into silence. They all sat there staring at Adam, who was doing his best to _**not laugh.**_  
  
Jack broke the silence first. "A T.V. show, fer' cryin' out loud. You've _got_ to be kidding."  
  
"Nope. Not kidding. Based on a movie called Stargate, made about 71 million dollers in the box office in 1994. Not a bad movie, created two spin off's, both on the Sci-Fi network." Adam grinned at the stunned looks on their faces.  
  
While everyone sat there looking shocked, Jack just thumped his head down on the table. His sholders shook, and Adam couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying.  
  
Jack's head jerked up, and he yelped, "Movie?!? There's a _movie_ too? Where does the insanity end?"  
  
"Yep. Movie came out in 1994, and Daniel was played by James Spader. Jack here, he was played by Kurt Russel." Adam smirked when Jack looked pleased for a moment.  
  
"Kurt Russel? Hunh. Wait a minute! We don't look anything alike!" He still looked pleased, though.  
  
"Which is why you are played by Richard Dean Anderson in the T.V. show. "  
  
Sam looked between Adam and Jack, almost as if there was a ping-pong match going on.

"Wait a minute! Mcguyver? _He_," and she gestured at Jack, "Is played by _Mcguyver_?"  
  
Adam nodded. She tilted her head to the side, and nodded too. "Now that you mention it, I kinda do see the resemblance. Except for the hair."  
  
"Hey!" Jack spluttered. "Whats wrong with my hair? So, its not as brown as it was. That's _his_ fault!" he pointed at Daniel, who looked shocked, and innocent.  
  
Adam smiled at Sam. "The mullet look never was my favorite."


End file.
